Bataille Navale
by Remilia29
Summary: Lorsque Mu essaye d'imposer ses exigences à Deathmask, il comprend vite que certaines conditions sont nécessaires pour y parvenir. Même si cela doit relever de l'originalité.


**Bonsoir ! :3**

**Voici un petit texte qui m'est passé par la tête alors que je jouais moi-même à la bataille navale. Il s'agit d'un pairing avec qui j'ai beaucoup de mal, du fait que je préfère de loin le Mu/Shaka. Mais bon, autant tenter. C:**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masami Kurumada !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Confortablement installé sur son canapé, les pieds posés sur sa table basse, Deathmask scrutait sa télévision avec peu d'intérêt. Un bâillement lui échappa alors que ses yeux rivés sur l'écran semblaient hypnotisés. Pour lui, il s'agissait seulement d'un moyen dans le but de tuer le temps en attendant l'arrivée de Mu, le premier gardien étant sa principale préoccupation. Et quand on parlait du loup, l'Atlante venait tout juste d'entrer de manière furtive, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter le Cancer lorsque le bruit de la porte se refermant se fit entendre. Le quatrième gardien se hâta d'enlever ses pieds de la table et de les poser au sol avant de croiser le regard de son amant qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

\- Deathmask !

Allons bon, qu'avait-il fait encore ?

\- Oui, c'est mon nom.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes têtes emmurées, tu vas me faire le plaisir de les enlever. C'est vraiment désagréable à la longue.

Le Cancer jaugea son vis-à-vis du regard pendant un court instant avant de réfléchir. Mu était têtu et n'était sûrement pas prêt d'abandonner son idée et malgré tout le respect que lui portait Deathmask, lui non plus n'était pas apte à se séparer de sa "collection" bien-aimée. Des années de travail qui, selon lui, ne pouvait être balancées sur un simple coup de tête. Un silence qui se voulait long s'était établi entre les deux chevaliers, avant d'être rompu par le Cancer.

\- Et pour quelle raison je te prie ? Je te signale qu'il s'agit de mon temple et que c'est moi qui ai le dernier mot en ce qui le concerne.

Le Bélier l'observa un instant, surpris par la répartie de son amant avant d'obtempérer délibérément.

\- Soit, je comprends. Nous allons donc passer un arrangement si tu le veux bien.

L'Atlante partit sans un mot, seul le bruit d'un tiroir qui s'ouvrit parvint aux oreilles du propriétaire. Le premier gardien revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux crayons et deux feuilles, avant d'y dessiner deux grilles sous l'œil sceptique du Cancer qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

\- Tu veux faire un concours de dessin, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout. Tiens, prends une feuille et un crayon au lieu de dire des âneries.

Deathmask s'exécuta sans comprendre le but de cette mascarade. Le quatrième gardien était habitué aux coups foireux venants de Shura et d'Aphrodite, mais pour être tout à fait franc, autant dire que ceux de Mu ne lui plaisaient guère. Sans chercher d'explications, l'italien scrutait bêtement sa feuille avant d'être interrompu par la voix calme du Tibétain.

\- Sais-tu jouer à la bataille navale ?

\- Bien sûr, encore heureux. Tu me prendrais pas pour un con des fois par hasard ?

Le Bélier se mit à sourire avant de reprendre son explication.

\- Nous allons faire un marché. Si je gagne, tu te débarrasses de ton horrible décoration et si tu gagnes, je te laisse choisir ce qui te ferais plaisir.

\- Je laisse mes têtes et tu devras faire ce que je veux pendant une semaine.

Le sourire du Bélier s'était agrandi sur son visage au son des paroles prononcées par son amant.

\- Marché conclu, et pas de triche.

Les deux se serrèrent la main avant de commencer à placer leurs navires sur les cases. Bien entendu, chacun avait sa technique et aucun des deux ne semblaient disposés à perdre, l'enjeu étant beaucoup trop important pour être pris à la légère. Alors que le Cancer venait de finir d'organiser son jeu, Mu quant à lui réfléchissait encore aux places les plus stratégiques. Toute la différence était dans la façon de jouer et s'il voulait avoir le dessus sur Deathmask, un plan lui était indispensable.

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'italien qui débuta la partie avec un magnifique "touché", ce qui ne perturba en aucun cas l'Atlante qui conserva son calme légendaire. Ce dernier accumulait d'ailleurs les échecs et ne semblait pourtant pas céder face au Cancer qui se voyait déjà vainqueur. Et quand bien même, la tendance s'était inversée au tout dernier moment, offrant un avantage considérable à Mu qui sut en faire bon usage. Deathmask, conscient de sa situation désavantageuse, ne pouvait que rester impuissant face aux bateaux qui coulaient au fur et à mesure. Une lettre suivie d'un chiffre, c'était tout simple mais il suffisait d'une bonne combinaison pour rapprocher de plus en plus le quatrième gardien vers la défaite.

\- Tu crois me faire peur Mu ? Et bien c'est raté, parce que je vais reprendre le dessus et te montrer qui est réellement destiné à gagner.

\- Allons, cesse donc de parler pour ne rien dire.

\- C'est fini pour toi Mu.

\- A-4.

Le sourire moqueur de l'italien s'effaça aussitôt dès que la combinaison fut prononcée. Il scruta sa feuille une dernière fois, histoire d'être sûr. Pas de doute possible. Deathmask releva la tête et vit le sourire angélique de Mu qui l'observait avec intérêt.

\- Alors, j'attends ta réponse.

Le Cancer grogna pour la forme mais fini par se résigner.

\- Touché... Coulé...

Sans ajouter un mot, le Bélier se leva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, qui ne semblait pas digérer le fait de devoir se plier à ses exigences. Bon sang, qu'allait-il raconter à Shura et Aphrodite quand ils verront que son temple sera complètement modifié ? Sa fierté venait d'être balayée en un instant, cette même fierté qui l'avait mené vers la défaite. Une main passant sur son épaule le ramena cependant à la réalité.

\- J'espère que tu respecteras notre accord, je te fais confiance.

\- Ouais.

L'Atlante tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie plutôt fier de son triomphe. Deathmask soupira lourdement. Si c'était Mu qui lui demandait, comment refuser ?

* * *

**Et voilà, en vous remerciant d'avoir pris la peine de lire et en espérant que ce texte vous ait plu. ^^**


End file.
